The Dictator's Slumber Party
by Spotty1006
Summary: Saria and Shadow Rabbit are invited to a slumber party with the Dictator of Plumbville. However, in the middle of the night, the building the slumber party is in catches on fire. Saria decides to overthrow the dictator, but what will happen next?


**Oh, hello there! Flames are not tolerated. I will ignore any flames. Criticism is fine. Saying "omg this is amazing" will make me dance in happiness, too, so just remember: I love dancing in happiness.  
>This story...um...how do I explain this...? Just read. Please.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, or any references I make. Sadly, I do own Saria Fox, Shadow Rabbit, the Dictator (who's name shall be revealed later), and Plumbville.**

* * *

><p>Saria Fox was sitting in a city bus, squished between two others she didn't know. Plumbville changed every day, certainly, the poor fading city, but today was different.<p>

Saria had been invited to a sleepover with the Dictator.

Two things were wrong with this equation: 1, that dictators don't have sleepovers, and 2, Plumbville didn't have a dictator.

The worst part about this whole thing was that it was the end of spring, making it unbearably hot on the bus. And not even fall asleep hot. It was get-a-heat-stroke-and-die hot.

When the bus got to her stop, Saria noticed the bus was packed and she was the only person getting off. Somehow, the arctic fox dove over the crowd of people and stopped next to the bus driver.

"You're slow," Saria proclaimed.

As Saria left the bus, Charmy Bee, the bus driver, contemplated this and the fact that he was able to drive a bus. However, he never figured anything out.

Outside, Saria stood still for a moment, enjoying the fresh air and the smell of growing things. One of the first things she had learned in this dimension was to never take plant life for granted. After arriving in Plumptopolis, the city of industry, from her original dimension (whatever that was), she realized people were out there to kill life itself and decided to stop it.

Finally, she made her legs move, made herself walk into her destination: the Blue Building.

The Blue Building was short, long, and very blue. The authority it had could almost be felt amplified out of the walls and into the room. It told many things, but mostly that the place needed sound proof walls. Seriously, heavy metal is loud and can annoy some people.

It was a mysterious building that proved that in Plumbville, buildings could be built overnight. After all, it had ever been here before. Saria could sweear this used to be like Sonic's summer house or something.

Inside, Saria found herself nose-to-um...doorknob with a door. On the door was a huge plaque that said 'Leadership Room' on it. Strange. Not very curious about what was inside, Saria opened the door and entered the room.

"Well, well," a voice said. "It seems you got your invitation."

"Yes, along with the bar of soap. That reminds me, why soap?" Saria demanded.

"Elementary, my dear arctic fox. It was to arouse your interes, so you wouldn't decline," the voice replied. "Isn't she great, folks? Let's give a round of applause to the Guardian of Plumbville herself."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Saria snarled.

And the Dictator showed himself.

"So it's you," Saria concluded. "I thought you sounded like-"

"Yes," the Dictator interrupted. "Of course, I sound like _him_, don't I? Enough about that, I need to introduce you to our other guests."

Turning around, Saria saw two others behind her. One she immediately identified as a pink platypus she'd never met. The other um...animal was a gray rabbit with darker gray ears and blue eyes. Or something like that.

"Shadow. Random platypus," Saria greeted them.

"Hi!" Shadow grinned and waved.

"Let's get this party started, then, hmm?" Saria offered.

The Dictator chuckled. "Impatient as usual. Alright, Ms. Fox, let's 'get this party started'."

"You sound so...official," Saria commented.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Saria was beat. She was running over mountains to a tiny source of heat, and no matter what she did, she couldn't stop.<p>

Finally, Saria forced herself to stop, breathing heavily. When she looked up, Charmy was sitting next to a fire, sending smoke signals into the sky.

With a purple fire, of course.

"Hi," Saria greeted him when she gained her breath.

"Greetings," Charmy greeted her. "daughter," he added after a second for some odd reason.

Saria pointed a shaky finger at Charmy. "You're...you're not my father!"

"Of course not. Saria, I am...your...mother!" Charmy shouted.

"What the heck?" Saria asked. "You're a dude!"

"Then come on! It's adventure time!" Charmy announced.

"Don't give me no crummy tastespoons! Go away!" Saria growled.

"You're playing my game?" Charmy asked.

"Why not?" Saria inquired.

Charmy grinned. "Well, you just lost."

"Darn," Saria muttered. Then she stared at Charmy and made a prediction. "Mark my words, Charmy Bee, you'll end up selling fish to tourists in t-shirts."

"Wake up in accordance with the prophecy!" Charmy commanded.

Saria blinked and found herself facing a purple wall with yellow polka dots. Suddenly, she started banging her head against it. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Wake up! Saria, open your eyes!" Shadow yelled.

Saria blinked once more to find herself laying on the ground, surrounded by flames, with Shadow pulling her through the room.

"Good, you're awake," Shadow sighed in relief. "Get up. We're in a burning building, and we need to get out."

Saria looked around as she stood up. "The building's on fire," she noticed, still half-asleep.

Shadow groaned and yanked Saria by the arm, dragging her through the Blue Building. This continued even after Saria was fully awake, which was about two seconds later.

After the came out of the building, Shadow shot a glance at Saria. "You're on fire. Stop, drop, and roll, Fox."

Suddenly, Saria felt really tired. Like how you get when you haven't slept in forever. Sighing, Saria collapsed and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Soon after this, Saria found herself in the Den of Author, floating. Shadow was staring at her.<p>

"You're okay." No hug, no squeals, just a simple statement.

"What do you mean?" Saria demanded.

"I'm just...so relieved. Thiscontact means you're still alive and well. I wasn't sure if it was bad."

The whole thing came back to Saria. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just worried about you. You are one of the best friends I have, you know." Shadow smiled. "You know the cause. Go solve the problem."

And then Saria woke up.

She wasn't surprised to find herself in a hospital. After all, she could imagine she had some third degree burns- or were first degree burns the least threatening? Oh, well, Saria wasn't a doctor- or something. This was to be expected after surviving a fire.

Her vision coming back to her, or at least half of her vision, Saria saw that a nurse was watching her beside her hospital bed.

"I can't see out of one of my eyes," Saria muttered in annoyance. "You're awake. Do you remember what happened?" the nurse asked.

"There was a fire...while I was at the Blue Building," Saria replied.

"An angry mob was protesting against the Dictator and they set fire to the Blue Building," the nurse informed her.

"Why I can't I see out of my right eye?" Saria asked.

"You better see this for yourself," the nurse said, handing Saria a mirror.

Saria held the mirror up to her face. The right half of her face and turned pink with no fur left. This wasn't much of a surprise, considering she was on fire when she passed out. The bigger surprise was a bandage over her 'blind' eye, holding it closed. "What's with the bandage?"

"Well..." the nurse trailed off.

"I can't go half-blind from a fire, can I?" Saria asked, her voice rising in panic.

"Well, it wasn't from the fire. When you passed out, there was an explosion."

"An explosion?.!.?"

"You weren't close enough to get fatally injured, but a big chunk of the Blue Building launched into your eye. You're not half-blind, but your eye is badly hurt."

Saria sighed in relief. "That's good."

"It's not really that good, but-" the nurse began.

"I know," Saria told the nurse.

"There have been some rumors about the fire going around," the nurse added.

"I'd really rather not-"

"One I thought you should know is that the Dictator himself blew up the Blue Building and was involved in the fire."

Saria blinked. "Why would he revolt against himself? Unless...of course! It must have been a trap!"

"Ms. Fox, that's not a fact, it's just a rumor-"

Saria shook her head. "No, it's definitely true. A friend of mine told me I knew what the cause of the fire was. She was right."

"I'm not saying your friend is wrong, but are you-"

"Can I check myself out now?" Saria randomly asked.

"I advise strongly against it, but-"

"Good." Saria wrote a long number on a tissue and handed it to the nurse. "Send the bill to that credit card, please." The fox then stood up, opened the window, and jumped out the window.

The nurse stared after her. "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Saria landed on the ground and began walking as if she'd just walked out the front door. Comapred to the recent incident at the Blue Building, everything was surprisingly peaceful. The birds were singing, the trees swayed in the wind, and Vector the Crocodile was walking nearby.<p>

Saria groaned. Vector was one of the last people she wanted to talk to, but she didn't have much choice. In order to defeat the Dictator, there was one person she needed to find. "Vector?"

"Yeah?" Vector asked, not noticing who he was talking to.

"Do you know where R-" Saria began to ask.

"Not again," Vector sighed, continuing to walk away. "Espio, for the last time, your imaginary friend is fake! Stop asking me about him!"

"Well," Saria muttered to herself as Vector left. "It looks like I'll have to search myself." The arctic fox, going the opposite direction as Vector,began to go on her way, forming a plan, when she stepped in a puddle. Startled, she took a step backward and stopped to stare at her reflection. She took off the bandage on her face, revealing a black eye, and frowned at the puddle.

"You've done us wrong," she said to no one in particular. "And we both know how Hammurabi would've settled this."

* * *

><p>Before setting off on her search, however, Saria stopped at her house. She put on a red hat that helped to mask the condition of her face a little, even though her black eye was extremely obvious. As she was about to leave, she stopped when something caught her eye- a dull pink clay ocarina.<p>

When Saria was much younger, she used to enjoy creating art; Especially with clay, she loved making the ordinary into something extraordinary. This ocarina was easily her best work of art, and it was also the last thing she made before life presented her with more important matters.

Saria suddenly realized what the Dictator was after. He wasn't after death or complete control. He was after something crazy, something no one could possibly guess without knowing how he was thinking.

A plan circulated in Saria's mind, much different than her previous plan. It was a plan full of trickery. It would take awhile to be completed, but with any luck it would work as well as she imagined. She hated to trick a friend, but it had to be done. She wasn't overthrowing the Dictator. She was getting rid of his dictatorship. The Dictator would step down, and a new rule would arise.

All she needed was thing. And she was just the arctic fox for the job.

* * *

><p>After digging a bag of clay out of a random box, Saria pulled a chair up to a table and set to work sculpting the clay.<p>

Saria was a surprisingly decent artist for someone who was so impatient. Art took its time and required a lot of patience, a quality that Saria definitely lacked in. But when it came to art, Saria felt like she had all the patience in the world. She could spend days on the same project and not complain once. Her last project, the ocarina, took a week before she was satisfied with the project. This project would take even longer.

Figuring she would have to break this project in two parts, Saria started on the hardest part.

Her only tools besides the the clay being a dull knife and paint, Saria worked and worked. The first part was the hardest part and required more clay, but it was the shorter part. She sculpted and sculpted until she was finally satisfied with the first part. This took five days.

The second part was easier and required less clay, but it required much more time. Once again, Saria sculpted and sculpted until she was finally satisfied with this part. This took seven days.

Then she carefully attached the two parts, kilned the project and painted it to make it look slightly more realistic.

She had created a clay sword.

The creation of this sword not only benefited Saria's plan, but it also benefited the arctic fox herself as it gave her time to recover. The days she spent silently working on her masterpiece allowed for her fur to start growing back, and, under proper care, her eye, before a huge black spot on her face, was now almost completely back to its normal color.

After 12 days of working on the project, thoughts began racing through Saria's mind as she painted her clay sword. Nothing had changed for two whole weeks. Usually, she had an adventure and a half for one day, maybe two, as Plumbville completely changed, other than the fox herself, nearly every day. But absolutely nothing had changed for two weeks. It was like the village was holding its breath for the battle she had been anticipating for.

16 days and the sword was finally finished. It wasn't fancy in any way- the blade was a dull gray and the handle was a dark brown. It was nothing like her ocarina, but definitely held a place in her top 3 creations. Saria realized the dull point of the sword wasn't realistic, but this wasn't meant for fighting, but peace.

A sword of peace..

Saria realized what her mind had unintentionally done to the sword. She'd made a sculpture of the legendary sword of the Guardians that about three people had heard of. Apparently it was a sword used by the Guardians of Plumbville, since for some reason Plumbville decided it needed to have Guardians, but as Saria became Guardian without anyone else being Guardian at the time, she had no idea where the sword was. She didn't even know how she knew about it, which was odd.

"There's only one thing I can name thes sword," Saria said as she picked up the sword. "This creation shall forever be known as Yusa. It's the sword that will not fight." Even though it was merely a piece of art made from clay designed to fool her foes into thinking she had a real sword, Saria felt like she was holding a legendary blade. The sword wasn't perfect, but it was still a sword of peace.

With a sigh, Saria pocketed Yusa into one of her pockets of that worked like a magic satchel and headed for the door. She was now fully prepared, and the time for the final confrontation had come.

* * *

><p>Almost two weeks ago, Saria had taken a bus to this building, and nearly two weeks ago she had walked straight into a trap. Now the arctic fox walked to this building eager to end this. Now was the time to strike back.<p>

Now was the time for justice.

As for why the building was now intact when it had exploded two weeks ago, anything was possible in Plumbville. After seeing unicorns flying upside down while eating cheese puffs, Saria was used to seeing things that shouldn't be real.

Saria entered the Blue Building. Once again, she was nose-to-nose with another door. However, this door was not the same door. The plaque on this door read 'Meeting Room'. Odd.

A determined fox opened the door. She'd lost the element of surprise, but she hadn't planned on surprising the Dictator, so it didn't bother her.

The Meeting Room was a huge room that was nearly empty other than a table and chairs to the side. This room specialized in both allowing thinkers and fighters to meet. It truly was the Meeting Room.

In this rather large and dull room, the exact person Saria was expecting was sitting in a chair off to the side closest to the door. As the door opened, he stood up to greet the fox.

"Ms. Fox," he greeted her.

"_Sir_," Saria said, not wanting to call him anything more.

"Please, sit down," he told her. "We have much to discuss."

The arctic fox silently glared at him as the two sat.

"Would you like to start?" he inquired.

"There's no need to be polite. I know exactly what you want," she told him.

He didn't seem surprised. "Then we can skip the explanations."

"Yes. I know exactly what you want. At the rate you're going, you'll get it over my dead body, and then you won't get it at all."

This surprised him. "I used similar tactics when I took over Plumbville. How is this different?"

Saria shook her head. "I thought you knew me better than that, _sir_. When it comes to protecting this town, I don't give into fear."

"So my plan didn't work," the Dictator agreed. "How would I get what I want, then?"

Saria ignored this question for the moment. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Yusa the clay sword. "Sir, does this look familiar to you?"

The Dictator stared at Yusa for a second. "That couldn't be the legendary sword of the Guardians, could it?"

Saria tried not to laugh in glee that her plan had worked, and managed to give a non-caring shrug. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Either way, at the rate you're going, you're getting what you want over my dead body. Unfortunately, that means you're not getting it."

"I see."

"You could have gotten what you want, you know, until you blew up a building. We're friends, you know you didn't have to do that. You endangered the lives of Plumbville citizens, and now I'm getting my revenge for that."

"Then why did you wait until now? You're much more patient than I thought if you can wait 18 days for something."

"I just figured this out 16 days ago." Saria stood up and pointed her clay sword at the Dictator. "_Sir_, I must ask that you step down from leadership of Plumbville."

"This doesn't look like you're giving me your blessing to rule, does it?" the Dictator asked.

"Roger, I'm asking you to step down," Saria told him, avoiding his question.

"Very well," he agreed. "Alright, Saria, I'll step down."

"Good," Saria said. "It's election year anyway. Time to elect our next leader."

* * *

><p>Saria smiled sadly as she watched the citizens of Plumbville cast their votes. If only they knew that the decision had been made already.<p>

As much as she blamed herself for it, it really wasn't Saria's fault. She hated going behind everyones' backs like this. However, it was a tradition of Plumbville's guardians to elect certain people as leaders of the village, and as it turned out, the Dictator was one of those people.

This wasn't a tradition for very long. It started when Plumbville started falling apart. Except for two people, no one in Plumbville remembered anything that had happened the previous day. As Plumbville continued its habit of changing what was going on every day without much warning, it was decided that these two people would be the leaders of Plumbville. One would be Plumbville's Guardian, and the other would be Plumbville's mayor. The people always voted for their mayor, of course, but they didn't know that the election was always fixed.

As for why the Dictator had to be elected, he was one of those two people. He admitted to Saria that he had no idea what was going on. One day he was building a snowman, and the next thing he knew he was Dictator of the village. While he wasn't necessarily the greatest leader as Dictator, the important thing was that he remembered, and Saria wasn't one to break tradition. Besides, she trusted him, they were friends, and she knew he was ready for the job.

She just hadn't known until now.

The new mayor of Plumbville, ladies and gentlemen, was Roger the Chameleon.

Not too many people were happy about this, but soon they'd change their minds. After all, every day was a new adventure in Plumbville.

* * *

><p><strong>And so nothing was accomplished! Or was it...? Well, sort of. Pretty much just establishes the fact that since the New Book of Random Stories, Saria and Roger have become friends. Also, Saria made a new sword, and instead of a temporary dictator, Plumbville has a permanent mayor. It's still the same guy, but still...Yay!<br>Please review? Reviews get a cookie. Flames will be danced around, cuz dancing is fun, especially when there's fire involved.  
>Stupid migraine... <strong>


End file.
